Herbie Filled Up
by Djoe
Summary: Basically, Herbie's powers are fuelled by his driver's sexual energy which he stimulates with his array of various sex toys


hai guys um this is gonna be a new story and it might be pretty damn weird for some of you but ya know i just thought of this whilst watching a film and just figured why the f*ck not? so here you go herbie porn... what am i doing with my life?

so basically the idea behind this is that herbie's magical energy thing that keeps him alive is sexual energy from his driver and he makes sure he is topped up all the time with the various sex toys hidden within him including dildos, vibrators, anal beads, more dildos and many more that im sure i'll find a way of putting into this story.

i'm going to try to keep it canon but will probably fail miserably. i'm not planning to put in any other pairings just mainly herbie/maggie but i might do in the very last chapter. I'm going to start when Maggie is looking for a car in crazy dave's scrapyard

finally i just want to say for those of you that read my other story i'm not going to add another chapter at least for a while i just sort of lost interest in it and i didn't particularly want to write it just for you, i know that sounds selfish but there you go im sorry if any of you are disappointed.

"hey maggie did ya find anything yet?"  
"not yet dad still looking"  
"ok"  
a few minutes later and Maggie and her dad were staring at her new car an old VW bug "at least we know the horn works"  
after her dad had checked the car is in working order she stepped into the car and looked around her new car when suddenly a letter fell out the glove box "please take care of Herbie whatever your problem he'll help you find you the answer... great fortune cookie on the list"  
she screwed it up and threw it out the window and put the key in the ignition but before she could do anything 'Herbie' took off at god knows how fast. Maggie screaming her head off didn't even realise that she just had an orgasm and herbie was pulling a vibrating dildo back in to his glove compartment.

"Well this is the most embarassing moment in my life" Maggie thought she was at a car show in an old VW bug about to race Trip Murphey with hundreds of people watching well at least she was wearing a helmet it could be much, much worse; everyone could know it was her. And they were off! within seconds Trip and Maggie were neck and neck racing down the track at ludicrous speeds Trip rammed Herbie and Maggie and they went spinning, quckly recovering they came up next to Trip backwards they quicky dodged Trip's next attack and flew round a corner Mahhie thought they were screwed heading towards a guard rail at 80mph but Herbie saved them as they swung u on to it and they beat Trip by centimetres.

on the way back from an... interesting discussion with Kevin Maggie was furious at him and herself him for not believing her and herself for making it sound like she was crazy. Then just to make it worse Herbie decided to stall and not start again which Maggie absolutely LOVED "huh... what's going on Herbie?" she was so deep in thought that she didn't even notice the blue flashing button on the dashboard that looked like an empty fuel sign but the other fuel gauge said it was still half full. Curious, she decided to push it and all of a sudden the glove compartment popped open with a massive dildo and it immediatly tried rubbing itself against her nether regions she tried pulling it away but as soon as she tried it tore through her brand new jeans and started furiously pumping in and out of her cunt "wait what are y- ooooooooook that's nice" then what she could only describe as really, really long arms came out and started groping her tits. they soon pulled her very tight T-shirt and started pinching her nipples all the while Maggie was moaning and groaning louder than an elephant that just had a tree trunk shoved up their ass. Finally she came all over the floor, pedals, seat and dash and Herbie retracted everything and started up again Maggie, after a few minutes to recover, having no clue what just happened, resumed driving home.

well how did it go? did ya like it? was it not too weird for you? good cause it's probably gonna get even weirderer anyway that's it for this chapter, have a good rest fo your day/night/evening etc. 


End file.
